Unsecsessful Attempts at Seducing Gipsy Danger 2
by Gipsydanger04
Summary: you remember the first one? well there's another one! this is my first story so plz be gentle. Gipsy is falling for striker! no! that cant be not them two right well yeah it kinda works for striker. crimson and cherno are super jelous and are trying to do everything they can to break them up but gipsy and striker also have to keep this secret from Raleigh and chuck.
1. The Dream

gipsy saw striker sitting on the beach looking at the sun set behind the sea she crept up behind him.

" STRIKER!" she yelled playfully. striker jumped out of surprise.

" GIPSY DON'T DO THAT YOU ALMOST MADE MY TURBINE STOP!" he yelled. gipsy imitated a blink and tilted her head.

"Okay" she beamed then she sat down next to him and looked at the sea too.

" So," she said after a long silence. " What are you doing out here anyways?" she asked.

" Just thinkin'." striker said visor still glued to the sea. gipsy turned to face him. and she brought her knees to her chest.

" You're thinking about chuck aren't you?" she said looking at the ground. strikers visor brightened.

" Wha-how'd you know?!" he asked shocked that she knew. she put her knees down and picked up some sand and let it run through her didgets.

" Because I come here to think about yance." she said letting the last of the sand run through her didgets.

" Oh, I didn't know I took your spot Gips." and with that he got up with a grunt and dusted himself off and just when he was going to walk away gipsy grabbed his hand.

" No don't leave please." she said sadly. striker starred his mind was going a million miles an hour. OH MY GOSH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I DEFINATLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! striker stood there stunned of the American jaegers request. he sat down next to her. they sat there until it was dark. then they went back inside and split ways.

Xx THE NEXT DAY xX

gipsy woke up to striker and Cherno arguing about something again. she groaned out of frustration and decided to go see what was wrong.

" Wha-" she asked.

" SURPRISE!" the whole shatter dome threw her a party for being the most caring jaeger. she looked at striker suspiciously. he shrugged his shoulders.

" What's all this for?" she asked.

" This is for-"

" BEING SO HOT! OW!" Cherno interrupted. striker looked at crimson and crimson looked at striker they nodded.

" You ruined the party!" crimson said.

" NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" striker said popping his knuckles. crimson and striker tackled him and started to drag him off.

" G- go ahead and e-enjoy the party w-we'll be r-right back!" striker grunted. gipsy went up to Raleigh.

" RALEIGH!" gipsy squealed.

" What Gips?!" Raleigh exclaimed leaning over the rail.

" I think I have a crush on striker!" gipsy said excitedly.

" Awesome."


	2. Dream Part 2

Gipsy didn't understand why Raleigh was so cool with this she imitated a blink and tilted her head.

"wha..." she was confused. then she realized that this isn't reality it was a simulator or dream as the humans call it.

"this doesn't make sense."

"what doesn't make sense Gips?" Raleigh asked with a tilt of his head.

" All this, you wouldn't be this cool if I had a crush especially Eureka." Gipsy said looking at Raleigh suspiciously.

All Raleigh could say was "hm"

"The real Raleigh wouldn't be this cool with a crush. your not really Raleigh I'm in a dream." *looks at audience * "well wake up already don't keep me waiting! wha what are you looking at?! h-hey yeah there's a jaeger talking to you deal with it! we're real."

gipsy woke up screaming at the top of her ventilation. she looked around.

"I-is this the real world?" she looks down and sees chuck scratch his butt and walk to the bathroom. "y-yeah this is the real world. I now need to remove what I just saw from my data base because, if I don't I wont be able to sleep for days."

XX moments later XX

"okay that scared me for life. I should do what Raleigh told me to do if I had a dream and not sure if I was in the real world or not." and with that gipsy came out of her hangar and headed for the other jaegers hangars. first she checked crimsons then Chernos hangars. Last but not least strikers room. she saw that his light was on. she sneaked around the corner and looked through the crack in his door. he was playing something about wanting to know what love is on his built in radio laying on his bed-like thing in his room/hangar. he had his hand over his chest and sighed a lot. gipsy blushed and started to walk away.

"where do you think your going girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gipsy whirled around. To see it was Cherno looking at her. gipsy shivered in fear as he got closer and closer to her face until he stopped and said " what are you doing out here this late?"

" I- uhh was d-doing what r-Raleigh told m-me to do." she stammered stepping back.

"your so cute when your scared gipsy."

Gipsy quivered and shaked violently as Cherno got too close to her face. she shuddered as he touched her leg.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Gipsy screamed.

"or what?" he said grabbing her leg trying to hoist her up. Gipsy fought "NO! L-LET GO OF ME!"

XX meanwhile in strikers room before and during this, whatever this is XX

striker was looking through his pictures and found a column of the pictures he took of gipsy since he had nothing better to do and he couldn't go to sleep he decided to look at the pictures. His built in radio automatically came on saying something about I wanna know what love is. he tried to turn it off but he realized his was off of his feelings and right now he felt well, love. He laid back down on his bed-like thing in his room hangar whatever. he saw Gipsy look through the crack in his door he looked at her out of the corner of his visor. Then he saw her whirl around to a voice. his radio turned off and he listened.

"Where do you think your going girl?"

"I- uhh was d-doing what r-Raleigh told m-me to do." she sounded scared.

Then Striker heard something that really ticked him off.

"Your so cute when your scared gipsy."

Striker heard her yell don't touch me then he heard no let go of me. He hesitated then he realized this was his dream girl. His Lady Danger. he opened his door and yelled "what the 'ell are you doing?" Cherno looked at striker and starred.

"help me." Gipsy whimpered.

Striker felt sorry for her this feeling was soon replaced by anger.

"let. her. GO NOW!" he growled

"CRIMSON! WAKE UP THIS IS AN EMERGANCY COME OUT TO MY HANGAR NOW! better yet I don't need help" striker said over his .

"NO! is with gipsy and Cherno again?" crimson asked

"YEP" striker snarled over his .

"then I'm coming to end this once and for all!" crimson replied

"Rodger that." striker said back to crimson. then turned to face Cherno who still had gipsy in his arms squirming and trying to get lose from his grip.

"Now to deal with you." Striker said and no sooner than he said that crimson showed up. crimson knocked gipsy out of chernos hands. striker ran slid and caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked a shaking Gipsy.

"Y-yeah I- I'm okay thank you." she said hugging him.

"Good, you stay here" he said putting her on his bed " I got a job to do." he said running out of the room.

Gipsy could hear Cherno yelping and yelling in pian as striker and crimson taught him a lesson. she clutched her left arm. Cherno had hurt it when he pushed her up against the wall. She looked around the room. Then a Jaeger part flew in the room. she looked at it then she got up and picked up then limped to the door.

" you dropped this!" she said clutching her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Gipsy woke up in Strikers room she felt a warm hand that was wrapped around her waist. she felt the hand and realized it was strikers. she gave a relieved sigh and squirmed a little. striker wrapped his hand tighter around gipsy's waist but, she managed to roll over to look at striker. with a hand tight against her armor plating she looked at strikers dents. he, he had a lot of dents. he had them on his conn. pod, leg, arm, shoulder, and even on his neck. she looked back at the dent on his conn. pod and touched it gently with her hand. striker jerked away the put his left hand ( the one that was on gipsy's waist) on hers and felt her hand, then nudged and turned his visor on.

" That hurt gipsy" he said tiredly.

" Sorry!" Gipsy whispered.

" Why are you whispering? Is someone in here listening to us?" he asked in a whisper voice.

" No, I'm whispering because if Raleigh found out I was sleeping in here...with you... he'd kill me!" she whisper shouted.

" I'm sure he'd understand gips," he said sitting up with Gipsy. " is your arm okay?!" striker said alarmed. Gipsy gave her arm a roll.

" Yeah, it's just a little sore." She said rubbing the dent on her shoulder turns out she had another one on her lower arm and one on her leg.

" You have a Cherno hand print dent on your leg!" striker said reaching over and touching it gently like gipsy did with his dent on his conn. pod. "HOW DID HE DO THIS?!" he asked rubbing around the dent.

" he grabbed my leg and squeezed real hard." she said extending her leg so striker could tend to it.

" how did he hurt your arm?" he asked rubbing in and around the dent. Gipsy quivered not as violent as the night before.

" H-he tried t-to pick me u-up I- I refused a-and.." she stopped in the middle of her sentence and hugged striker again " Thank you, you're my hero eureka." she cried into his shoulder with the dent.

" E-easy Gips my dents there." he said flinching at the pain. Gipsy stopped crying and put her head down.

" I-I'm sorry striker" she mumbled. striker got closer and put her head on his chest she was speechless.

" it's okay Gips. Hey, its my job right? to protect malady from anyone and anything? you're my lady. my lady danger." striker said hugging her closer. Gipsy broke down again if she could cry she would be crying bucket sized tears into strikers chest. "My lady danger." he whispered.

Xx 2 minutes later xX

they came out of strikers room into the shatter dome where they threw the arm out. The shatter dome was in a hoopla. the kivondoskis where yelling at the triplets for their jaeger " teaching a lesson" to their jaeger. Raleigh and Chuck were trying to calm them down but failing miserably. Gipsy stood behind striker. Striker looked amused.

"STOP!" it was marshal Herc Hanson. The shatter dome fell silent.

" What is going on here?!" he asked looking at striker for an explanation.

" Something happened with Gipsy and Cherno last night, sir." striker said gesturing to gipsy. " Crimson was there too sir."

" very well get crimson and the three of you come to hanger 6. The rest of you get back to work!" he said turning around to go.

" But sir-" Raleigh said.

" DISMISSED!" he said walking out of the room. everybody scattered to their work stations. after most of the people moved it was clear enough for a jaeger to walk through Gipsy and Striker went to go get crimson.

" hey you wanna see what happened to Cherno?" striker asked taking gipsy's hand and running to the infirmary.

" we'll take the long way okay gipsy?" striker asked gipsy nodded and followed striker they ran past Raleigh.

" hey! no running in the halls!" he yelled.

" We're not running we're jogging ray!" striker said

" Its Raleigh!" he growled. gipsy chuckled she liked the way they played with each other. they stopped running and looked in the infirmary. gipsy covered her mouth.

" Wha-what did you guys do to him?" she asked gasping.

" we taught him a lesson." striker simply said. Gipsy looked at Cherno alpha well what was left of him. He had an arm missing a leg and his pelvic plate was missing.

" you went a little too far with ripping that off." she said crossing her arms.

" That wasn't me! I'm not that sick! that was crimson!" he said offended. she looked at Cherno one more time before leaving. they walked to the end of the hall and striker stopped and looked around no one was in sight.

" Finally we're alone" he said looking at Gipsy. Gipsy took a step back then realized he didn't get closer like Cherno did.

" I have to ask you something." he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

" Oh, well what do you need to ask me?" Gipsy asked taking a step closer. striker looked at her and took a deep breath.

" W-will you go out with me?" he asked ducking his head. Gipsy looked at him shocked though you couldn't tell. she took a step closer lifted his head and pressed her face against his and nudged a few times before stopping.

" Does that answer your question?" she asked. Striker just starred at her he couldn't say anything. He grabbed her face and pressed his face against hers she tensed out of surprise the she slouched out of satisfaction.

" yes it does." he said a little more cheerful.

" Striker," gipsy said.

" yes,"

" I'm breaking up with you." she said in a very believable monotone.

" really?" striker said choked up.

" no! but guess what you're it!" gipsy said running down the hall towards crimsons hangar.

" NOT COOL DANGER NOT COOL!" he shouted as he ran after gipsy and tackled her by the midriff and they rolled laughing. striker landed on top of gipsy. they starred then they laughed some more. striker saw Herc out of the corner of his visor and stopped laughing soon after striker stopped laughing gipsy stopped laughing and looked over to see the marshal starring at them.


	5. Chapter 5

" you two quit playing!" Herc said. but he said it quiet enough so no body down the hall could hear. " so, you two are going out?" he said even quieter than before. striker stayed on top of gipsy and answered respectfully to be cut off by gipsy.

" Yes sir we are gipsy said." gipsy said confidently as she turned to face striker and pressed her face against his ( again). This time striker was nudging then broke off striker wanted more but then realized what had happened the night before and stopped in his tracks.

" Don't let chuck or Raleigh find out." he said and turned to walk away.

" Wait!" striker said a little alarmed. " you're gonna let us go out with each other?" he asked getting off of gipsy and helping her up. Herc turned around and nodded.

" Yes love is love chuck and Raleigh don't under stand that. well not as much of Raleigh he has mako but doesn't have the guts to ask her to marry him." he chuckled " love is love striker you love gipsy and I understand that now go get crimson typhoon and get to hangar six!" he said in a soothing voice that let striker know that he was okay with this whole gips x striker thing that's going on.

" will you uhhh keep this secret? because if crimson knows than the triplets will know then Raleigh then chuck and soon the whole shatter dome will be on our arse so dad plz don't tell!" striker begged. Herc did a gesture of zipping his lips.

" Now hurry up you two!" he said shooing them. Gipsy an Striker said thank you and went to crimsons room/hangar.

 _knock knock knock knock knock " CRIMSON COME ON WE HAVE TO GET INTERROGATED BRO!"_ Striker said still banging on the door.

" OKAY! I'll be right out!" he called back. gipsy and striker stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. there was feet shuffling and arm holding and neck scratching. Crimson came out with a piece of metal that was army green. gipsy looked at it sideways. striker howled with laughter.

" O-OH MY GOD BRO YOU K-KEPT THAT IN YOUR ROOM THATS S-SICK BRO!" he yelled falling on the floor laughing clutching his stomach. gipsy thought for a moment then she realized what it was.

" AWWWWE GROSS CRIMSON!" gipsy yelled stepping back that made striker laugh even harder. crimson fell on the floor laughing too.

" BR-BRUH I CANT BELEIVE IT EITHER! BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! HAHAAAAAA!" crimson said laughing and clutching his stomach. Gipsy couldn't believe it.

" You're sick crimson." gipsy said crossing her arms.

" H-HE DISERVED IT GIPSY!" crimson said still howling with striker

" I-IT HURTS MAN!" striker said still laughing holding his stomach rolling on the floor.

" I KNOW ITS THE JOY OF LAUGHING MAN!" crimson said getting on his knees picking up the piece of plating.

" Okay, that's enough you two lets go!" gipsy said. " do you have to bring that?" gipsy asked crimson.

" Yes it a piece of evidence!" he said high fiving striker.

" OOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAYYYY." Gipsy said avoiding crimson with " His piece of evidence " Gipsy decided to stand on the other side of striker.

" That's why I wont go out with him." She said over her conn. pod.

" Can we still be friends?" striker asked over his coon. pod. Gipsy looked at striker.

" Yes. defiantly! bae every man needs a friend and crimson happens to be yours!" she said over her conn. pod.

" I like it when you call me that." striker said over his conn. pod.

" Shut up!" Gipsy said punching striker in his shoulder.

" But he didn't say anything...oooooohhhhh!" crimson said. " you were talking over your conn. pods weren't you?"

" NO WE WEREN'T!" Striker said.

"Okay!" crimson snickered. gipsy felt a hand wrap around her waist she started to purr. His engine began to rumble as well. she shivered as striker rubbed the dent on that leg then he went up to her midriff and up to were her chest was she growled with her engine and kept walking. striker went back down to her waist instead and she purred again. Gipsy nudged crimson didn't see this he was leading the way. Gipsy felt strikers hand go down to he butt she growled with her engine strikers hand went back to her waist and stayed there. they arrived at hangar six it looked new and refurbished. it had chairs, a desk, and a rug in one corner and two other rooms for jaegers and marshals room. herc was standing in the jaeger room waiting for them.

" I've been expecting you three." he said walking to meet them. " Follow me." he said turning around into one of the rooms. " Striker, Crimson stay here gipsy you're first." Gipsy looked at striker.

" Wish me luck!" she said taking a deep breath and stepping into the room on the right. striker watched her close the door behind her. she closed it slowly to see striker give her the thumbs up. She nodded and shut the door all the way. Crimson looked around he spotted two jaeger sized seats.

" wow, they must really appreciate us they have been making jaeger sized things for us I think imma say thank you to the techs after this." he said sitting in the jaeger sized chair with his "evidence." striker sat down next to him to see that he still had the jaeger part 'dang that's nasty' he thought ' but its funny at the same time!'


	6. Gipsy's side of the story

" Okay, Gipsy what happened last night?" Herc asked gipsy as she sat down in the jaeger sized bed.

" Well..." Gipsy said scratching the back of her neck. " I had a bad dream and I did what Raleigh told me to do. so I got up and checked for clues that it was the real world. and so I went to check on everybody their hangars were fine so I checked on strikers hangar he wasn't asleep he was up guess he couldn't sleep or something then Cherno came out of no where and tried to you know." Gipsy said twiddling her hands. Herc looked at her.

" no I don't know please explain gipsy." Herc said looking up at gipsy.

" he tried to rape me I said and screamed no but he wouldn't stop. That's when striker and crimson saved me I don't know what they did but whatever it was it worked." she said looking down at him. gipsy looked at him and saw that he needed more information. " and he made dents in me he made his hand print in my leg and slammed me against the wall which made this dent in my shoulder" he looked down at her arm and saw another dent in her lower arm. " I don't know how that got there because I didn't feel it if it was there." she said looking at Herc. Herc looked at her and sighed.

" Gipsy I wouldn't blame him you are the only female jaeger, they really never have seen a female jaeger before. You are beautiful. * ahem * anyways this is unacceptable behavior I will do something about this after I get all the stories pieced together okay gips?" Herc asked. gipsy nodded and went outside with striker and crimson Herc called striker in. Striker stopped gipsy on her way out.

" did everything go okay?" he asked gipsy nodded. " Are we talking about last night?" Gipsy nodded again and kept silent this worried striker. " Are you okay with staying out here?" she nodded again. " Okay, I'll be right back gips crimson watch her and don't try anything funny or else." he said going in the room shutting the door behind him. Gipsy sat on the opposite side of the wall that crimson was sitting on. She still didn't want to get near him with his "piece of evidence." 'that's gross' she thought ' but not as gross as last night, I'm glad I have striker and crimson looking out for me, it's nice to know that some people want to actually be your friend, instead of some body that's a immature pervert that wants to rape you. I thank them for that and for this I will always be loyal to them as a friend and a boyfriend.' she thought of the times striker was sitting there silently looking at her like the time she was playing and running through the water. ' I know what he was doing now! he was taking pictures of me! that what he was doing last night when I checked on him he was looking at those picture he took of me!' she thought perking up a little. crimson looked at her.

" Are you okay?" he asked tilting his head with the "piece of evidence" in his hands.

" yeah just thinking and figuring things out!" she said tone a little chirper.

" okay what type of things?" he said crossing his arms well, two of his arms the third arm held the "piece of evidence."

" Just things." Gipsy said holding the dent on her lower arm. crimson looked at gipsy and shrugged his shoulders. gipsy sighed a sigh of relief that he didn't come over there with the " evidence" and thought again ' I'm his lady. His lady danger' gipsy blushed and waited for striker to come out she missed him already.


	7. Strikers side

Striker looked at his piolet and stared with his head slightly tilted.

" If this is about last night than let me tell you what happened... Gipsy." Striker said crossing his arms. Herc looked at him with a perplexed look.

" What do you mean gipsy?" He asked walking up to striker. Striker looked at him.

" Gipsy told you what happened last night all I know is I heard her scream I came out of my room and Cherno had her up against the wall that was the thud I heard and then me and crimson beating the sh- crap out of him and crimson ripped of his pelvic plating off 'em so he couldn't do that for a long, long time." Striker corrected himself after Herc gave him a look that would send chills up your spine.

" Okay, thank you striker you can go now and call crimson in for me." Herc said sitting down and filling out some paper work. Striker nodded and opened the jaeger sized door.

" Crimson, Herc needs ya." Striker said pointing his thumb towards the room Herc was in. " And close the door behind ya." Striker said sitting in the jaeger sized chair and watching crimson go into the room with the evidence. He waited until the door was closed to talk to Gipsy.

" Are you okay?" He asked Gipsy who was shaking madly. Striker ran over too Gipsy and touched her, her metal was scorching if a human touched it, it would obliterate them he looked at her and grabbed her chin and made her face him.

" What's wrong." He asked sternly. Gipsy didn't have strength to talk, She looked at his chest and pointed to his reactor and turbine. His visor brightened in realization.

" Your reactor's loose. AND YOU'RE OVER HEATING!" He panicked. Gipsy nodded then her turbine spun faster as striker picked her up from the floor and he ran to the infirmary as fast and as hard as he could. Gipsy's turbine slowed to normal speed as striker ran. Her fan wasn't working to keep her from over heating when her turbine went at an abnormal speed. Striker made it to the infirmary and started rapidly speaking to the techs.

" SHE'S OVER HEATING AND HER REACTOR IS LOOSE FROM CHERNO ALPHA SLAMMING HER AGAINST THE WALL I THINK I COOLED HER DOWN BUT HER FAN AINT WORKING BUT HER TURBINE WENT TO ITS NORMAL SPEED BUT I DONT THINK ITS GOING TO LAST! SO PLZ HELP HER!" He said looking at her turbine speed up and her metal getting hot again. Striker panicked.

" DONT TOUCH HER SHE'S HOT ENOUGHT TO OBLITERATE YOU!" he said setting her down on the floor. The floor groaned at the intense pressure and heat from Gipsy, good thing they where on the ground floor. The techs said for Striker to get her to the water then to bring her back. Striker nodded and hurried to the nearest exit. His chest was burning from Gipsy he ran faster to the water.

" Gipsy seal your air ports! we're submerging." He said sealing his air ports Gipsy nodded weakly then he saw her air ports seal and he leaped into the water, holding Gipsy tight in his arms Gipsy grabbed his waist and shoulder and braced for impact. They landed in the deep water Gipsy didn't expect him to jump far with her in his arms. They sunk for a second and hit the bottom of the sea floor. Striker grunted when his butt hit the bottom.

" How do ya feel Sheila?" He asked with her still in his arms. Gipsy looked up at him.

" I feel a little better than before a least I can speak now." She said touching her neck. Striker tilted his head.

" It hurt bad enough to make you stop speaking? God, I hope I don't over heat, It doesn't sound very pleasant." He said watching Gipsy eye him with her visor.

" It's not trust me." she said getting closer to his face. " I owe you one, thank you." She whispered.

" Don't mention it malady." He said lovingly. Gipsy shuddered at the voice and grabbed his face and pressed hers against his ( once again) and nudged. striker kissed her back and nudged too. He climbed on top of her and was starting to thrust until he stopped himself. Gipsy was grabbing her midriff and crying softly.

" O-okay gipsy we need to get you back to the infirmary." He said picking her up and started to hike back to shore. ' This isn't right why would Cherno up and do that?' He thought as he emerged from the water.

" Thanks eureka you're the best." She said tiredly. Striker looked down at her.

" You're welcome Sheila." He said in a deep loving voice that made Gipsy purr.

" Now we need to get you back to the infirmary before you over heat again." He said running as fast as he could back to the infirmary. He set her down in the same place and looked at the techs.

" We'll fix er right up you can leave now." One tech said twirling a screw driver. Striker glared at the tech then at Cherno on the other side.

" No i'm staying here with Gipsy because Cherno is in here with her." Striker said holding her hand. the techs nodded and started to work on Gipsy an hour later they were finished striker had went to sleep.

" Striiker striker! wake up." Striker woke up and saw it was Gipsy. He snapped his visor on and before he could say anything he looked at Gipsy. she was different she had a more female looking body slender and curvy and she had breast. Striker gapped at her.

" You like it?" Gipsy asked getting closer to Strikers face, striker backed up to the wall and looked at her.

" Y-yeah! It's you I love it Gipsy!" Striker said turbine quickening. Gipsy giggled and helped him up.

" Glad you liked it, it took about fourth five minutes but it was worth it! I can't wait to show Raleigh! " Gipsy said eagerly. Striker looked at Gipsy then at the techs.

" So, you're telling me it only took fifteen minutes to fix her reactor and fan?" Striker asked a bit annoyed. The techs looked at striker.

" Well, yeah we are always prepared for things like this, and plus we gave her a Jaeger makeover, she wanted to surprise you because of something she told us." The tech said winking at Gipsy. Gipsy giggled and looked at Striker then he stuck his hand out.

" Ya wanna go play?" Striker asked imitating a smile. Gipsy looked at him and beamed.

" Sure!" She said taking his hand striker closed his hand and smiled again.

" This is gonna be fun." Striker said pulling on Gipsy's hand. Gipsy blushed and let Striker lead the way to fun.

* * *

Oooo, I wonder what will happen next ; ) but, anyways, I hope you guys and girls liked this and don't be afraid to PM me if you have a request go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	8. Fun

Gipsy's turbine quickened as Striker picked her up and started running to the beach, Striker ran for the water then stopped and threw Gipsy in the shallow water she hit the water with a splash.

" STRIKER EUREKA, THAT WAS UN CALLED FOR!" Gipsy yelled wiping sand and sea weed off her. Striker howled with laughter and fell on the ground and was rolling back and fourth. Gipsy snuck out of the water and pounced on Striker, Striker jumped in surprise then he rolled on top of her near the water and pinned her down Gipsy let out an frustrated grunt

" Ruuhh! GET OFF ME EUREKA!" She grunted and squirmed to get loose, Gipsy looked at the water then back at Striker and imitated a smile. Then she put her arms straight making Striker's chest collide with her chest she looked down at Striker. Striker looked up at her then Gipsy imitated a smile and rolled them both over in the water until she was on top of Striker, Gipsy got to his face and said

" Take that Eureka." She giggled then got off him and ran Striker sat up.

" OI! GET BACK 'ERE DANGER!" Striker called scrambling to his feet. Gipsy laughed.

" YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME EUREKA!" Gipsy laughed continuing to run. Striker ran after her and tackled her by the midriff, she fell on the ground and Striker pinned her she started to laugh hard along with Striker. After a long good laugh Gipsy looked at Striker lovingly Striker looked down at her and smiled Gipsy put a hand on Strikers dent he still hadn't gotten that fixed he nudged and put his hand on hers and leaned to get close to her face. She waited the anticipation was killing her Striker could see this then he pressed his face against hers and she nudged. Then Raleigh came out and saw this he dropped his things in his hands and gapped at the Jaegers before him. Raleigh couldn't believe his eyes he saw Striker on top of his jaeger kissing her?!

" GIPSY DANGER!" Gipsy snapped her attention to Raleigh. Striker looked at Raleigh then at Gipsy. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gipsy sunk down and tried to hide. " YOU GET OFF MY JAEGER THIS INSTANT!" Raleigh yelled at Striker.

" OKAY, okay, Ray don't get ya panties in a bunch." Striker said getting up off Gipsy slowly then helped her up. Gipsy stood behind Striker then Striker put his hands on his hips.

" IT'S RALEIGH!"

" Yeah, you say that all the time Ray."

" I SAY IT ALL THE TIME BECAUSE YOU CALL ME RAY ALL THE TIME."

" See? You said your name was Ray so I'm gonna call you Ray, Ray. " Striker said smirking

" GAAAHHH WHAT EVER JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY JAEGER!" Raleigh said storming away. Striker looked at Gipsy.

" Its okay Gipsy don't worry about it, he doesn't suspect anything." Striker said taking Gipsy's hand. " Now, lets go have sum fun shall we?" Striker asked pulling Gipsy into the water. Gipsy loved the water it felt so cool against her armor plating she gave a slight purr when Striker pulled her further into the water Striker heard this then he realized Gipsy loves the water, he took her to where the water was waist deep then, he grabbed her and put her on his shoulders and sealed his air ports and submerged, Gipsy laughed as Striker tickled her feet with his finger. She then sealed her air ports and submerged with Striker. Gipsy looked around Striker looked for the spot he had chosen to show Gipsy, he found it in a few more Jaeger steps Gipsy gasped in amazement and put a hand over her chest right above her turbine, Striker looked up at her.

" You like it Sheila?" Striker asked looking back at his work. Gipsy was to flabbergasted to speak.

" Str- Striker how, how did you do all this?" Gipsy asked looking at his work. Striker chuckled.

" Cant tell ya everything Sheila ." Gipsy slid down to where she was getting a piggy-back ride then hoped off his back.

" Wow Striker." Gipsy said stepping closer to the edge. She was looking at a carving striker had made it said ' _I love you.'_ in cursive in the ground. " Striker, how did you get it in cursive?" Gipsy asked getting closer to striker, striker did one of his head toss things and grabbed Gipsy's slender waist and pulled her to him until their sides collided she purred with contentment.

" Well, it wasn't easy it took me two days to finish it." He said shaking his head. Gipsy looked at Striker, Striker looked at Gipsy she eyed him with her visor Striker blushed then looked down. Gipsy put her hand on Strikers chest and her head on his shoulder Striker purred loudly and no sooner than Striker started to purr Gipsy started to purr softly. Striker blushed, imitated a smile and looked at Gipsy, Gipsy looked at Striker with a loving look Striker kissed her on her cheek. Gipsy blushed madly, then striker swiped her feet up from under her and she landed in his arms Striker carried her back to shore.

" We need to get cleaned up Gips." Striker said going to get a spray down Gipsy stood there, Striker turned around and looked at her " Well, are ya comin'?" Gipsy looked up at Striker and ran up to him and took his hand he nodded then started walking. After a lot of walking they made it to the " showers" they stepped in and closed the Jaeger sized door it was the size of two jaeger rooms Gipsy picked up the water hose and sprayed herself with it Striker watched in awe then Gipsy stopped and looked at Striker and blushed Striker jumped then sprayed himself with a hose. Gipsy starred she looked at the way the water bounced off his armor. She shuddered and stepped closer Striker looked at her and a thought shot through his mind.

" Hey, Gipsy." He smirked Gipsy looked at him.

" Hm?" She hummed.

" Come ere." Gipsy tilted her head and cautiously walked over. She made it to where Striker was and he twirled her around and bent her over she blushed then smiled she knew what he was about to do then Striker kissed her. TOTALLY UNEXPECTED! visor flashing in surprise Gipsy slipped on water and fell along with Striker they moaned in pain as Striker got up he also attempted helped Gipsy up.

" Ow. Gipsy I think you got seaweed on your back."

" Really?" She said craning her neck to look. " Stupid shoulder flaps." Gipsy muttered.

" I got it turn around." Striker said getting behind her, Gipsy was about to say something then she froze went Striker placed his hand on her hip. His thumb went length wise against her armor Gipsy shuttered slightly and started to purr Strikers finger ghosted in between her armor and she started to squirm Striker pulled them plush together and Ha its a cliffhanger you'll find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Ha you don't know what will happen next you're gonna find out next chapter though. ha I hope you guys and girls aren't mad at me I'm sorry until next chapter Gipsy Danger over and out.


	9. Chapter 9

Her turbine quickened as he tugged a little her face began to heat. she allowed striker to get the rest of the sea weed out then ran out of the room. striker shrugged and went to his hangar. She ran to her hangar and shut the jaeger sized door and locked it. she laid on her bed thing and starred at the roof her built in radio came on playing whispers in the dark she hit her button to turn it off unless she wanted. Raleigh. is all she could think of she really loved striker but Raleigh didn't know about their little love thing she shrugged it off and went to sleep.

 ** _meanwhile in strikers room._**

Striker sat on his bed and put his head in his hands ' I cant let chuck know about this.' he though laying on his bed. he thought for a moment starring at the roof, then he jumped up and ran in the hall.

" CRIMSON! CRIMSON! COME ON LETS DO SOMETHING!"

" YEAH! LETS GO PRANK THE TECHS!"

" LETS DO IT MATE!" and with that they ran in the halls to where the techs work.

* * *

hey sorry for the short the really short chapter... but hey! I'm a bit lazy and I'm working on other thangs right now like Guess who! and Agent Missouri and you know stuff like that and I should have mentioned this before but i'm too lazy write the same chapter again so yeah anyways! this was not my idea this is a continuation to JB Tarrant's original story with the same title and thank you so much JB Tarrant for letting me continue this lovely story of yours. GIPSY DANGER! AWAY! To her bed room to hide


End file.
